winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stellamusa101/Archivement 2
I do. But I disagree with you. Even they're having similarities, there ARE still many differences between them. You can't just say like that. If you say that Bratzillaz copys Bratz, I agree. But I don't think compare MH with Bratzillaz is the right way. Anyway, I'm a MH's fan, I know nothing about Bratzillaz or Bratz, so I refuse being concerned to the fight(s) between 2 or 3 series. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty good. Thank you for asking. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) What was that? What happened to your talkbox? Please translate your last message. I can't understand nor read anything! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) OMG!!! You can change back the font anytime you want, and since it's your talkbox, you can do anything to it. But can you please use any fonts people can read next time :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:14, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Somehow it should be... Okay... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Nope, sorry. I just love the title only. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Totally. It's my fav show ^^. You hate Bratzillaz or Monster High? 07:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You mean you like Monster High more? You are an admin at my wiki! 10:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure! 10:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Why not? You're a very nice person you got there! 10:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Stellamusa101 Am New Here and i need TalkBoxs Can u Make me Some Plus i dont care bout the pics or anything but i want the person be Flora or Musa or stella Thank u! FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 14:51, April 5, 2013 (UTC) It Worked but when i was going do it it pulled like thiis Sorry for my late reply ^^!! :)!! Hmm, do you celebrate April's Fool Day?? I don't do - I dislike this day ^^;!! Anyways, what do you think about Season 5?? :) ♥ 04:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm always online, but sometimes I'm off. Yes I do hate Bloom, she keeps on crying. 10:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Just let it be please! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I-am-no-one If u don't like Flora and Helia THAN DON't COMMENT ON MY PAGE >:-( Hi Stella ^^! How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) They don't? But so many people have them @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's okay then :) Btw, do you like this song? R5 - Loud--✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem! 08:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I saw your message at Harmee's wall. I know the news, Philippines is taking over Sabah and I was angry at that (even if I am a Filipino) >. 1.Animals are your true friends. 2.I'm one of the biggest fans of Roxy. 3.True friends are treasure. 4.Believe in yourself!}}